Who Wants to go to the Mountains, Anyways?
by perfectlytwisteddreamer
Summary: Santana is helping Brittana study for her exams but Santana keeps getting distracted and Brittany can tell.


A/N: This is my first fan fiction and also it's smut- don't judge to harshly! XD Please leave comments and reviews! Any mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. I hope you enjoy!

**Who Wants to go to the Mountains Anyways? **

It was strange to think of how far we'd come. Had I known the day I was trying out for the Cheerios would eventually lead me to where I was now, I'd of had to pinch myself because it's been a dream. She is beautiful and everything that is right in this world and to top it off, she has no idea. Her blonde hair falls around her face right now and it looks like a cascade of gold while her eyes shine brighter than any star ever known to man and are so blue the ocean tides are green with envy. She is beyond any dream anyone could imagine and that's why she is here with me now. In a blissful utopia I get to call my reality. I don't even know how I have managed to be so blessed because this isn't luck. Luck is when you find a five dollar bill on the ground or catch a bus second before it pulls away. Luck never equals love, blessing do though. That's why she is my blessing, my savior, my everything- my love.

I've spent the last hour and a half trying to help her with her homework, but distractions keep getting in the way. And it's not her who is getting distracted, it's me. As soon as I start to explain to her the difference between a subordinate clause and an independent clause, her eyebrows scrunch together and her eyes stare harder at the paper as if she will see some hidden answer if she looks hard enough. Not to mention, she absentmindedly brings in her lower lip in frustration as she can't seem to put two and two together and, damn it, she looks so darn cute. I can't help but let my mind wonder about other things her lips could be doing at the moment that would make so much more sense than the English language. So when I see her eyes burning into my face while her once scrunched eyebrows are now raised in an expecting gesture, I quickly realize she has said something and kick myself mentally for getting distracted…again.

"…I.I'm sorry, babe. What was that?" I say as my eyes try their best to stay focused on hers instead of her pink lips that are practically begging to be kissed.

"I said," Brittany says exasperatedly, "why do I have to put a comma after a subordinating clause at the beginning of the sentence but if the subordinating clause is at the end I don't put it before it?"

"Because, babe, if it's put at the beginning you need to separate two thoughts but if it's at the end it just flows." I say trying my best to explain something I really don't know how to phrase. To me you just look at it and if it sounds right and looks right, put the comma there.

I was about to see if I could come up with a good analogy to explain the comma rule to her when I saw her begin to shift out of the chair at her desk and move to sit down on her bed. This was her own, not so subtle way, of telling me she was tired of studying and her mind was thinking about something that had nothing to do with clauses or commas. Considering exams were being held all this week, I didn't want to get off task for the second, no- third, time tonight. Brittany knew very well that she needed this study time in order for her grades to get where they needed to be, but she also knew I had absolutely no willpower when it came to her other _wants._

"Britt, baby, we need to keep studying if you plan to pass this semester and get to spend the Christmas break with my family and I in the mountains." I explain to Brittany as she turns her tired face into an all too familiar pout. She and I talked about her getting to spend a week with my family and me in the mountains during Christmas break but her parents said she can go only if she managed to finish this semester with a C in English.

"But, San, I don't wanna study anymore." She whines as she begins to play with the hem of her tank top. "We have been studying since we got home, like, three hours ago."

"No." I laugh as she trys to reason with me. "We have studied for maybe forty-five minutes out of those three hours. The rest of the time was spent with you and me in much more compromising positions."

"I didn't think they were compromising. I thought they were comfortable. And a lot more fun than studying stupid English rules." She argues as she stands up and stalks towards me as if she was a lion hunting her prey.

I can't help but let my eyes wonder up and down her flawless body as she slowly makes her way closer to me. Her tank top is tight and with each step she takes, it shows a teasing glimpse of her toned stomach. The shorts she's sporting leave very little to the imagination- not that I hadn't seen every inch of her before- but still, I can't help but stare in awe as she makes her way to me. The muscles in her legs dance under her milky, smooth skin with each step and my mouth grows dryer while my mind starts to lose all rational thinking abilities. I know we need to study but the sudden fire in the pit of my stomach was convincing me otherwise.

"Besides," she says with a knowing smirk on her face, "it looks to me like you aren't all that interesting in studying either."

The next thing I know she had those amazing legs on either side of me as she straddled me to the chair I was sitting in. My hands naturally go to grab her waist to bring her closer to me as her head dips down to place a soft, but intense kiss on my lips. I can't stop the quiet moan that leaves my mouth as she begins to run her hands through my hair and nip at my lower lip.

"Mmmm, maybe a little break wouldn't hurt." I whisper as Brittany's mouth works wonders on my neck. "After all, you have been studying hard all afternoon." I lie as she softly bites over my pulse then with a quick tongue licks away the tiny sting.

"I've been studying very hard and I deserve a reward." Brittany mumbles as she begins to softly thrust her hips into my center.

I let out a moan that can only be described as pure pleasure and I begin to run my hand under Brittany's tank top and lift it up over her head. The lost of contact between her lips and my neck as well as her hands and my hair causes me to quickly bring Brittany in for a feverish kiss once she finally discards her top. Suddenly, she stands up ceasing all contact between us and skips to the bed plopping down on it just after she shed her shorts. Quickly, I stand up and take off my own t-shirt and sweatpants as I make my way to the bed. Crawling onto the bed, I make my way up until I'm straddling Brittany.

"And you wanted to study." She giggles as I begin to rock my center over her abs undoubtedly letting Brittany know how wet I've gotten."Mmmm, someone is ready for me." She teases as she brings her hands to my hips letting the tips of her fingers slide slightly under my blue panties as her hands encourage my hips' motions.

I let out a louder moan as Brittany begins to flex her abs allowing more friction to my clit as I grind harder into her. My hands roam up her stomach to her perfect breasts that are still being restrained by her red, and much unwanted, bra. I slip my hands around to her back as she arches up off the bed and allows me to unclasp her bra freeing her perky, and nipple hardened, breasts. The sight of her beneath me with her boobs bouncing to the rhythm my hips have set on her stomach makes me moan as I bend down to capture her lips in mine. Her tongue dances along my lower lip seeking permission to enter and I quickly grant her access. Our tongues glide over each others as we each explore one another's mouth and our mixed moans of pleasure begin to fill the room.

"Shit!" I hiss as Brittany suddenly stops the kiss and grinding as she flips us so she is now on top. She begins to slowly creep downwards until her beautiful face is placed between my quivering thighs. My breath catches in my throat at the sight and when she places a kiss over my still panty clad clit, my hips jolt up in response. She teasingly slides the tips of her fingers over my panties enjoying the wetness that has started to accumulate on her fingers.

"Yummy," she comments in a voice laced with lust and arousal, "_y_ou are my favorite flavor." She sucks her fingers agonizingly slow into her mouth as she savors the taste of my soaked and ready pussy. She wraps her freshly cleaned fingers around the top of my panties, slides them off my legs, and tosses them away so that her mouth is mere inches away from my glistening folds.

"Oh, Britt, baby, touch me. Please, babe, I need you to touch me. Now." I husk to Brittany as she inches a little closer to my throbbing pussy. I can feel her hand wrap around my hips to hold them in place as she begins to blow softly on my sensitive clit.

"Oh, my, fuck!" I moan loudly as my hips attempt to cant forward but are held in place by Brittany's firm grip. "Brittany, stop teasing me and fuck me already." I beg as Brittany starts to kiss on my inner thigh, lower stomach and basically everywhere around where I need her talented mouth the most.

"Hmmmm," Brittany hums as she looks up at me with those killer blue eyes, "tell me what you want again baby and I will give it to you." She commands as my hands begin to tangle themselves in the blonde beauty's hair.

"Oh, God. Britt, please, fuck me. Use that pretty little mouth of yours and make me yours. Eat me out until I am screaming your name, baby, please. Just. Fuck. Me."

And with that, Brittany's mouth is on my pussy in a swift motion as she begins to suck my clit into her warm wet mouth- her saliva mixing with my own hot, sweet juices.

"mmmm, Santana, you taste so good." Brittany cooes as she slowly runs her tongue up and down my wet pussy.

My hands begin to get a firmer grip on Brittany's hair as I simultaneously bring her face closer to my pussy, signaling my approaching orgasm. Brittany notices my stomach muscles clenching and the erratic movement of my hips and understands I'm about to come. As I'm about to reach my peak, the sensation stops and wet lips crash into my own in a hungry kiss.

"Brittany," I whine in disbelief as I pull out of the kiss. "why the hell did you stop!?"

She bends back down and takes my puffy lips into hers in another heated kiss before pulling away to answer, "You just look so stunning when you are about to come- I can't help but want to kiss you." The gentleness and sweetness in Brittany's voice makes my heart melt a little more and makes me fall, though I don't know it's possible, even more in love with the girl.

"Sweetheart, I love you and that is very sweet of you but I needs to gets me orgasm on. So if you don't mi-.." In one quick motion Brittany's face is back between my legs while her mouth is sucking my clit and two of her long, dexterous fingers are thrusting into my warm, wet pussy with practiced ease.

"Ooooooo. Britt, I, oh my god, that feels so good." I half shout half moan as my lover continues to please me. "Yesssss, baby, right there. Oh, my God! Harder, babe, harder." I beg as Brittany's fingers curl into my pussy hitting that certain spot that never fails to send me over the edge. With her teeth softly clamping around my clit, while her tongue simultaneously flicks expertly over my clit, and her fingers working miracles inside me, I'm sent into complete ecstasy. My body tenses in all the right ways and every inch of me tingles. My hands pull Brittany's mouth closer, if that were even possible, to my pussy as waves upon waves of pleasure crash throughout my body.

"Brittany!" I moan as she continues to suck and fuck me through my orgasm. My hips are bucking wildly as I ride out my Brittany induced orgasm. Just as my breathing gets back to normal, I notice Brittany is still going at it. Feeling like my body can't possibly handle another mind-blowing orgasm, I groan out, "Britt, babe, I need a minute that wa-sssshhhhiiiittttt! Oh, mother of God, don't stop Brittany! Please don't stop!" I shout as another intense wave of pleasure rushes through my body leaving me panting and completely limp on the bed.

Brittany slowly continues her ministrations as my orgasm finally fizzles out and she gently pullsher soaked fingers out of me and into her mouth. She sucks them clean and I watch as her eyes flutter shut and the corners of her mouth pull into a small smile while a soft moan escapes her throat. When she withdreaws her fingers from her mouth, she dips her head down to place one last kiss on my, at the moment, overly sensitive clit. I reach for her and cup her face in my hands as I lead her face to mine in one of the most passionate, intense, loving kisses I have ever experienced.

"That was just…" I mumble into her mouth as I pull her closer.

"..amazing." She finishes for me as she presses her body into mine. My hands leave her face and begin to roam up and down her bare back. Soon, Brittany is straddling me and grinding against my taut stomach at a steady rhythm. I sit up, pushing her so she was sitting in my lap with her legs around my waist, and suck one of her hardened nipples into my mouth. She moans out in pleasure signaling that she wanted more. One of my hands cups the breast that is being neglected as I softly bite and suck at the other. Brittany's back begins to arch and I slip my other hand down to her center and gasp at just how wet she is.

"My god, Britts, you are soaked." I mutter into her chest as I start to kiss up her chest and to her neck.

"What did you expect? Have you seen yourself when you come, San, it's breathtaking and super hot." She gasps out as I suck and bite at her neck intentionally wanting to leave marks that would bring her hot memories in the morning. Considering how wet she is and the fact that Brittany is already moaning and panting out my name, I know it won't take too much to push her over the edge. So in one motion I flip her onto her back and begin to lightly tug at her panties to pull them down. Once they are off, I hover over her center that is now drenched in her sweet juices that taste so good on my tongue and enjoy the scent that was so distinguishingly 'Brittany.' After a moment longer, Brittany's hips gently cant upwards begging for friction. Not one known to deny Brittany of anything she wants, I stick my tongue out and begin to stroke up and down her deliciously wet pussy.

"Sssssan, oh my gosh, that feels amazing. Don't stop." Brittany pants as I start to quicken my tongue. She brings one hand down to tangle in my hair in an attempt to bring my face closer to her pussy while her other hand is clenching a nearby people. I cast my eyes upwards to see Brittany staring back at me with dark, lust filled eyes and I can't help the low moan that escapes my throat. I cup one of Brittany's breasts in my hand and begin to softly knead it while my other hand finds its way to Brittany's clit and begins to trace soft circles around it. I dip my tongue down and dive into Brittany's sweet, wet pussy and hum when my tongue runs over the rough patch inside her. Suddenly, Brittany's gorgeous body begins to tense up and writhe under me-all tale tale signs her orgasm is rapidly approaching. Her legs begin to quiver, her eyes flutter shut, her head tilts back as her mouth drops open letting the most lustfilled moan escape her body. The feeling of Brittany's walls clenching around my tongue as she comes into my mouth is the best feeling in the world. I continue to softly suck and lick at her pussy as she rides out her orgasm and once I feel her body go limp I begin to crawl up towards her.

I place a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead and snuggle into her side as Brittany sighs in contentment. I feel Brittany's strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to her and smile when I feel her lips brush along the of my head.

"That was incredible," Brittany muses as she softly closes her eyes. "Way more fun than studying."

Chuckling, I rest my head on her chest and pull the covers over us accepting that she will not be going to the mountains this Christmas break with my family and also accepting I won't be either.


End file.
